


Always a Flame

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Holiday, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Teyla helps out a friend.





	Always a Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Chag Sameach, buddy!
> 
> For the [week #196: fire](https://sga-saturday.dreamwidth.org/tag/week+%23196:+fire) prompt.

Teyla was spending a quiet afternoon trying to teach young Torren John how to meditate. Her efforts were less than successful, however, and she was considering waiting another month or two for him to attain more maturity when she heard a soft knock. She tucked Torren back into his crib and swiped open the door to find the familiar face of one of her bantos students.

"Sergeant Berkowitz?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I keep telling you to call me Rob."

"Rob. How are you? Come in," Teyla said, waving him in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Rob sat down and gave Torren John a little wave.

"No." She laughed. "To tell the truth, I'm grateful for the distraction. What can I do for you?"

"Ma'am—"

"Teyla."

"Teyla, right." Rob smiled a little and rubbed a hand over his short hair. "Teyla, I have kind of a weird ask, but it being Chanukah and all—that's a Jewish holiday—l hope you don't mind the imposition."

"Oh, a Lantean holiday! How wonderful. What can I do?"

Rob looked out the window. "I only have a little time before nightfall...basically, if you don't mind, the cook is out of olive oil, which is really best, but Benji grabbed the last of it, so I'm in a tight spot. I was wondering if you have any thin candles? I need nine of 'em. Everyone says you're the go-to for candles on Atlantis. I was counting on Cook having tons of olive oil. He practically swims in the stuff, but he says the last batch went rancid on _The Daedalus_ and he had to chuck it."

Rob seemed to run out of words as he ran out of breath and sat staring up at Teyla with a mournful expression on his face.

"You need candles," Teyla said slowly, sorting it out. "But of course, Rob. I have many candles."

His face brightened rapidly. "Narrow ones? Tall? And white, or as close as you can."

"I don't know about white, but I have many tall reading candles made from the wax of an insect on Themonixa; they burn slow and hot and clear. Will that do?"

"Those sound perfect!" Rob followed her to her cupboard. She brushed her hand along the front and it slid out soundlessly. How she loved the Ancestors' technology.

Her candles were all well organized, so despite them being wrapped in cloth, it was easy enough to find the Themonixa bundle. She lifted it out and opened the bag; there were at least twenty yellow candles inside.

"Here," she said. "Take as many as you need."

"I only need nine. One for each night of the festival and one for the Shamash." Rob counted them out. "You see, after defeating the enemy and cleaning out their holy place, my people wanted to light an eternal flame to rededicate the temple, but they only had oil for one night. Instead, the flame lasted eight. It was a miracle, their eternal light, the true light of G-d."

"Remarkable." She handed Rob nine of the candles. "For my people, the Athosians, fire is deeply significant as well. It is the first thing we do when the Wraith have forced us from our homes once again—we light a fire and gather around it to rejoice in our loved ones and our survival."

"And now you've found a new home in Atlantis. Mitzvah goreret mitzvah." Rob smiled and clutched the candles in his hands. "Thank you, Teyla. Would you and Torren like to come to my menorah lighting?"

"We would be honored," Teyla said, bowing her head and vowing to herself to triple her order of Themonixa candles next year.

Just in case.

 

..............................  
December 4, 2018  
San Francisco, CA

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chanukah!


End file.
